As You Wish
by Potential Adversary
Summary: Maura has no idea Jane references one of her favorite childhood movies "The Princess Bride", and being her adorable socially ignorant self, never will. Will Jane continue to bury her feelings? Or will Frankie interfere and tell Maura?


Ok first time ever writing, review please! I'll get the disclaimers out of the way I don't own Rizzoli & Isles, etc., etc., etc.

* * *

"As you wish". Jane joked.

Maura turned away from Janes' desk with a laugh spilling from her lips. "I'll see you at seven; Brock and Jorge will meet us at the restaurant."

"Got it."

Waiting until Maura got into the elevator, Frankie went up to his sister and stared at her until Jane raised her eyes from the timeline on the victim that she had gone back to reviewing since Maura left. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Jane frowned. "I didn't forget anything did I?"

Frankie was silent for a moment and kept watching Jane with a quizzical expression on his face. He was thinking on all the interactions he had witnessed between his sister and Maura, cataloguing all the times Jane had capitulated to Dr. Isles' wishes. It was a lot he noted, his expression changing from confused to recognition and slight surprise that he didn't notice it beforehand.

"Frankie? What is it, did you think of something, a break in the case?"

"You're in love with her!" he blurted out.

"What are you talking about Frankie?" Jane replied. Frustrated if not slightly worried, not that it showed in her voice or on her face, she was one of the best detectives for a reason after all, and was relatively sure where this was going.

"Yes, what are you talking about, Rizzoli?" Frost asked.

Frankie didn't answer, still adjusting to the fact that he was so blind that he didn't notice it earlier. The bullpen was still relatively chaotic as some of the other detectives were still on phones and cursing and mumbling to themselves while doing paperwork. Jane noticed that Frankie still hadn't answered and hurried to reply to Frosts' question before Frankie realized he hadn't, and deflected to Frost a question about the case.

"Frost, how long would it take to convince the insurance company that the victim's wife had nothing to do with her wife's murder and pay out the money?"

Barry distracted from Frankie's strange behavior for the moment turned back to his computer and pulled up the files. "The average time is 90 days, but since the amount is well into the millions it would probably be worth it if she was cleared"

"Okay, see if we can find any confirmation on her alibi, maybe with cell phone gps records"

"On it"

"You're in love with her Janie!"

Jane hissed "Shut up, and of course I love her she's my best friend" her tone returning to normal as she gazed at her little brother.

"I...I mean that you are really in love with her I just realized that you always defer to whatever she wants with the whole "As you wish" line, you told me when we were kids that was what you would do when you found the love.. of... your life" Frankie trailed off as his sisters eyes grew colder, with a warning to his health if he continued.

She pulled herself up from her chair and grabbed onto his uniforms' sleeve and dragged him towards he stairs, pushed opened the doors to the stairwell and pushed him through it, following immediately after him. She stood with him quietly for a moment while they contemplated each other. Well Frankie was trying to understand his sisters' behavior while Jane was contemplating what she could do to her brother to make sure he couldn't say anything to Ma or Maura.

"Why didn't you tell me Janie?" Frankie said softly, gazing at her.

Jane looked at him, her gaze softening as she read no judgment in his tone and looked at him with a look that told him that he knew exactly why.

Frankie considered the look and agreed with her reasoning, because what he was envisioning went through his mind like a movie on fast forward, he knew exactly what would happen if she had just blurted it out to him no matter how she went about doing it. He would have not exactly freaked, but no doubt would have been distinctly uncomfortable because of what Ma and Pop would say. Now though all he could think of was the look that he saw on Janie's face when she watched Maura walk away.

He looked at Jane who had gone from looking at him to regarding her shoes with a disturbing amount of concentration and started fidgeting like a child obviously waiting for his response.

"I love you Janie, nothing is gonna change that," he watched as his sisters shoulder slumped with relief for a moment for continuing "but I think you should tell her how you feel."

"What?" her neck snapped up so fast that he winced at the crack that was audible.

"NO!" She yelled, not caring that she might be attracting attention. She followed up the shout with a distinctly loud curse

"I mean, shit, are you kidding me I'm not risking Maura's friendship for the chance she might be attracted to me" she countered with disbelief. "Hell, not once has she even indicated that she was anything other than straight! She just set me up on a double date with another guy!"

"Okay, okay. I get it I won't push it, have you told Ma" Frankie questioned.

"Nah, I hav…." Jane was interrupted from finishing from Frost opening the door and saying "We have a break in the case; the bouncer isn't who he says he is."


End file.
